ECW In A New Dimension
by Jim Carlin
Summary: This version of ECW (Extreme Championship Wrestling) takes place in an alternate universe. Which takes place in the Total Extreme Wrestling game era. Which ECW will be going to the next level.
1. The return of ECW!

This is a new origin of ECW (Extreme Championship Wrestling). This story has both real and fiction, as this story takes place in an Alternate universe. This story will have ECW wrestlers, as well as TEW wrestlers. ECW will feature wrestlers such as Tommy  
/Dreamer,The Sandman, Rob Van Dam, Sabu, Taz, Impact Players (Justin Credible and Lance Storm), Spike Dudley, Raven and Mikey Whipwreck. TEW wrestlers that are in ECW are Derek Grace, Blade, Cross, Revolver Binx, Jon-O, Sami Switchblade, Crazy Jack  
/(a second coming of New Jack, but minus the crazy violence), Dr. Texas (the second coming of Terry Funk), Little Italy (the second coming of Little Guido), Diablo Khan (the second coming of Rhino), Chris Candell (the second coming of Chris Candido),  
/Fujimaro Tansho (the second coming of Tajiri), and Philadelphia Pitbulls (a second coming of The Pitbulls) and (managers)Chastity and Tylene (the second coming of Francine).ECW also has four Championships wrestlers will be going after:  
1) ECW World Champion, 2) ECW World TV Champion, 3) ECWWorld Tag Team Champions. Plus ECW's newest Championship: 4)ECW United States Champion. Right now, ECW will start off with Northeast Wrestling, including ECW's first card, ECW Arena In Philadelphia,  
Pennsylvania. ECW's first Pay Per View will be on

Sunday night, May 27, 2018 : ECW Hardcore Heaven. So kick back, relax and enjoy ECW in the Alternate universe.

Also, as everyone knows, ECW is owned by Superstar Productions and all shows will stream Live on Twitch TV.


	2. ECW Wrestling May 18 2018

Friday, May 18, 2018 at ECW Arena in Philadelphia, PA

\- Rob Van Dam pinned Little Italy with the Rolling Thunder.

\- Sabu pinned Chris Candell with the Sub-Atomic Collision.

\- Blade and Jon-O defeated Philadelphia Pitbulls (Pitbull Harris and Pitbull James) when Jon-O pinned Harris with the I Ain't No Dummy.

\- Revolver Binx (w/Chastity) pinned The Sandman with the Six Shooter Punch Combo.

\- Sami Switchblade pinned Tommy Dreamer with the Switchblade.

\- Dr. Texas and Derek Grace defeated Cross and Diablo Khan when Texas made Cross submit to the Abdominal Stretch.

\- Taz made Justin Credible submit to the Tazmission.

\- (Vacant ECW World Championship = 6-man Mayhem) Crazy Jack defeated Mikey Whipwreck, Lance Storm, Fujimaro Tansho, Spike Dudley and Raven when Jack pinned Storm with the Death Valley Driver to win the title.


	3. ECW HARDCORE TV May 19 2018

Saturday, May 19, 2018 at ECW Arena in Philadelphia, PA

\- Diablo Khan pinned Jon-O with the Rhyno Charge.

\- Sami Switchblade (w/Tylene) made Blade submit to the Calf Lock.

\- Philadelphia Pitbulls defeated Taz and Mikey Whipwreck when Pitbull Johnson pinned Whipwreck with the Pitbull Cutter.

\- Dr. Texas made Little Italy submit to the Abdominal Stretch.

\- (ECW World Championship) Crazy Jack pinned Lance Storm with the Death Valley Driver to retain the title.

\- Rob Van Dam and Sabu defeated Cross and Chris Candell (w/Chastity) when Sabu pinned Candell with the Air Sabu.

\- The Sandman pinned Raven with the Heinekenrana.

\- (Vacant ECW World TV Championship = 6-man Mayhem) Derek Grace defeated Tommy Dreamer, Revolver Binx (w/Chastity), Spike Dudley, Fujimaro Tansho and Justin Credible when Grace pinned Dudley with the Fall From Grace to win the title.


	4. ECW Wrestling May 20 2018

Sunday, May 20, 2018 at ECW Arena in Philadelphia, PA

\- Fujimaro Tansho pinned Revolver Binx (w/Chastity) with the Chain Gang.

\- Mikey Whipwreck pinned Little Italy with the Whippersnapper.

\- Cross and Diablo Khan defeated Impact Players when Khan pinned Lance Storm with the Khanage Bomb.

\- Raven pinned (ECW World Champion) Crazy Jack with the Evenflow DDT in a Non-Title Match.

\- Taz made Sami Switchblade (w/Tylene) submit to the Tazmission.

\- Chris Candell (w/Chastity) pinned The Sandman with The Slip.

\- (ECW World TV Championship) Spike Dudley pinned Derek Grace with a small package to win the title.

\- (Vacant ECW World Tag Team Championship = 4-Corners Survival Match) Philadelphia Pitbulls defeated Blade and Jon-O, Tommy Dreamer and Dr. Texas, and Rob Van Dam and Sabu when Pitbull Johnson pinned Dreamer with the Pitbull Cutter to win the titles.


	5. ECW Wrestling May 25 2018

Friday, May 25, 2018 at Stage AE in Pittsburgh, PA

\- Chris Candell (w/Chastity) pinned Fujimaro Tansho with the Sub-Atomic Collision.

\- Revolver Binx (w/Chastity) pinned Blade with the Six Shooter Punch Combo.

\- The Sandman and Sabu defeated Impact Players when Sabu pinned Justin Credible with the Arabian Facebuster.

\- Cross pinned Mikey Whipwreck with the Crucifix Powerbomb.

\- (ECW World TV Championship) Derek Grace pinned Spike Dudley with the Fall From Grace to win the title for the second time.

\- (ECW World Tag Team Championship) Philadelphia Pitbulls defeated Tommy Dreamer and Dr. Texas when Pitbull Harris pinned Texas with the Superbomb to retain the titles.

\- (ECW World Championship) Raven pinned Crazy Jack with the Evenflow DDT to win the title for the third time.

\- (Vacant ECW United States Championship = 6-man Mayhem) Diablo Khan defeated Taz, Sami Switchblade, Rob Van Dam, Jon-O and Little Italy when Khan pinned RVD with the Khanage Bomb to become the first champion.


	6. ECW HARDCORE TV May 26 2018

Saturday, May 26, 2018 at ECW Arena in Philadelphia, PA

\- Little Italy pinned Revolver Binx (w/Chastity) with the Italian-Style Punch Combo.

\- Chris Candell (w/Chastity) pinned Taz with the Sub-Atomic Collision.

\- Impact Players defeated Mikey Whipwreck and Jon-O when Lance Storm made Whipwreck submit to the Maple Leaf.

\- (ECW World TV Championship) Derek Grace pinned Spike Dudley with the Fall From Grace to retain the title.

\- (6-man Tag Team Match) Sabu, Dr. Texas and Blade defeated Sami Switchblade (w/Tylene) and (ECW World Tag Team Champions) Philadelphia Pitbulls when Sabu pinned Switchblade with the Air Sabu.

\- (ECW United States Championship) Diablo Khan pinned Rob Van Dam with the Rhyno Charge to retain the title.

\- Cross and Fujimaro Tansho defeated Tommy Dreamer and The Sandman when Tansho pinned Dreamer with the Chain Gang.

\- (ECW World Championship) Raven pinned Crazy Jack after Raven rammed Jack into the ringside steps to retain the title.


	7. ECW HARDCORE HEAVEN May 27 2018

Sunday, May 27, 2018 at Hammerstein Ballroom in New York, NY

\- Justin Credible pinned Jon-O with the That's Incredible.

\- Dr. Texas made Little Italy submit to the Abdominal Stretch.

\- Sami Switchblade (w/Tylene) and Fujimaro Tansho defeated Taz and Blade when Tansho pinned Blade with the Chain Gang.

\- (ECW World TV Championship) Derek Grace pinned Lance Storm with the Death Valley Driver to retain the title.

\- (6-man Tag Team Match) Tommy Deeamer, The Sandman and Mikey Whipwreck defeated Cross, Chris Candell and Revolver Binx (w/Chastity) when Dreamer pinned Cross with the Tommy Hawk.

\- (ECW United States Championship) Diablo Khan pinned Crazy Jack with the Rhyno Charge to retain the title.

\- (ECW World Tag Team Championship) Rob Van Dam and Spike Dudley defeated Philadelphia Pitbulls when RVD pinned Pitbull Johnson with the Five Star Frog Splash to win the titles.

\- (ECW World Championship) Sabu pinned Raven with the Air Sabu to win the title.

(ECW Newswire) - Blade, Chris Candell, Jon-O, Justin Credible, Taz and Revolver Binx have been released by ECW. - Extremo Relampago, IJIRI, Ion, KISS, T-Bomb and The Sultan have signed with ECW. - Chastity is now managing KISS. -The next supercard  
will be on Sunday night, June 10, 2018 : ECW Code Red. The next ECW PPV will be on Sunday night, June 24, 2018 : ECW Cyberslam.


	8. ECW Wrestling June 1 2018

Friday, June 1, 2018 at ECW Arena in Philadelphia, PA

\- Ion pinned Cross with the LHC Driver.

\- KISS (w/Chastity)pinned Mikey Whipwreck with the Cobra Clutch Slam.

\- Sami Switchblade (w/Tylene)and IJIRI defeated Extremo Relampago and T-Bomb when Switchblade pinned T-Bomb with the Switchblade.

\- (ECW World TV Champion) Derek Grace pinned The Sultan with the Fall From Grace in a Non-Title Match.

\- Tommy Dreamer pinned (ECW United States Champion) Diablo Khan with the Tommy Hawk in a Non-Title Match.

\- (ECW World Tag Team Championship) Philadelphia Pitbulls defeated Rob Van Dam and Spike Dudley when Pitbull Harris pinned RVD with the Superbomb to win the titles for the second time.

\- (ECW World Championship) Sabu pinned Raven with the Air Sabu to retain the title.

\- (Top Contenders World 6-man Mayhem) Crazy Jack defeated Dr. Texas, Lance Storm, Fujimaro Tansho, The Sandman and Little Italy when Jack pinned Sandman with the Death Valley Driver.


	9. ECW HARDCORE TV June 2 2018

Saturday, June 2, 2018 at William J. Myers Pavilion in Baltimore, MD

\- (ECW World TV Champion) Derek Grace pinned IJIRI with the Death Valley Driver in a Non-Title Match.

\- Cross pinned Crazy Jack with the Crucifix Powerbomb.

\- Extremo Relampago and T-Bomb defeated Raven and Lance Storm when T-Bomb pinned Raven with the T-T-Tsunami. As a result, Extremo Relampago and T-Bomb are now Infinity.

\- The Sandman pinned The Sultan with the Heinekenrana.

\- Sami Switchblade (w/Tylene) pinned (ECW World Champion) Sabu with the Switchblade in a Non-Title Match.

\- (ECW World Tag Team Championship) Philadelphia Pitbulls defeated Rob Van Dam and Spike Dudley when Pitbull Johnson pinned Dudley with the Pitbull Cutter to retain the titles.

\- (ECW United States Championship) Diablo Khan pinned Tommy Dreamer with the Khanage Bomb to retain the title.

\- (Top Contenders United States 6-man Mayhem) Ion defeated Dr. Texas, Little Italy, Mikey Whipwreck, KISS (w/Chastity) and Fujimaro Tansho when Ion pinned Whipwreck with the LHC Driver.


	10. ECW Wrestling June 3 2018

Sunday, June 3, 2018 at Stage AE in Pittsburgh, PA

\- Crazy Jack pinned The Sultan with the Death Valley Driver.

\- KISS (w/Chastity) pinned Ion with the Cobra Clutch Slam.

\- (ECW World TV Champion) Derek Grace and Raven wrestled to a No Contest in a Non-Title Match, due to outside interference from both Ion and KISS, which leads to the next match...

\- (ECW World TV Champion) Derek Grace and Ion defeated Raven and KISS (w/Chastity) when Ion pinned KISS with the Sub-Atomic Collision.

\- (ECW World Tag Team Champions) Philadelphia Pitbulls defeated Rob Van Dam and Mikey Whipwreck when Pitbull Harris pinned RVD with the Superbomb in a Non-Title Match.

\- Spike Dudley pinned Lance Storm with the Acid Drop.

\- (ECW United States Champion) Diablo Khan pinned The Sandman with the Rhyno Charge in a Non-Title Match.

\- (ECW World Championship) Sabu pinned Sami Switchblade (w/Tylene) with the Arabian Facebuster to retain the title.

\- (Top Contenders Tag Team 4-Corners Survival Match) Tokyo Bombers (Fujimaro Tansho and IJIRI) defeated Infinity (Extremo Relampago and T-Bomb), Tommy Dreamer and Dr. Texas, and Cross and Little Italy when IJIRI pinned Dreamer with a small package.


	11. ECW Wrestling June 8 2018

Friday, June 8, 2018 at CYC in Scranton, PA

\- Raven pinned Crazy Jack with the Evenflow DDT.

\- (ECW United States Champion) Diablo Khan pinned Ion with the Rhyno Charge in a Non-Title Match.

\- Tokyo Bombers defeated Rob Van Dam and (ECW World Champion) Sabu when Fujimaro Tansho pinned Sabu with the Out Of Control.

\- The Sultan pinned (ECW World TV Champion) Derek Grace with the Sultan Slam in a Non-Title Match.

\- Dr. Texas made Cross submit to the Abdominal Stretch.

\- (ECW World Tag Team Champions) Philadelphia Pitbulls defeated Tommy Dreamer and The Sandman when Pitbull Johnson pinned Dreamer with the Pitbull Cutter in a Non-Title Match.

\- Sami Switchblade (w/Tylene) pinned Mikey Whipwreck after Switchblade rammed Whipwreck into the ringside steps.

\- (Top Contenders TV 6-man Mayhem) Little Italy defeated Spike Dudley, Extremo Relampago, KISS (w/Chastity), T-Bomb and Lance Storm when Italy pinned Storm with the Italian-Style Punch Combo.


	12. ECW HARDCORE TV June 9 2018

Saturday, June 9, 2018 at Terminal 5 in New York, NY

\- Lance Storm made Little Italy submit to the Maple Leaf.

\- Ion pinned Mikey Whipwreck with the Sub-Atomic Collision.

\- (4-Corners Survival Match) (ECW World Tag Team Champion) Pitbull Johnson defeated Sami Switchblade (w/Tylene), Rob Van Dam and (ECW World Tag Team Champion) Pitbull Harris when Johnson pinned Harris with a rollup.

\- The Sandman pinned Crazy Jack with the White Russian Legsweep.

\- (6-man Tag Team Match) Cross, KISS (w/Chastity) and (ECW United States Champion) Diablo Khan defeated Spike Dudley and Infinity when Cross pinned T-Bomb with the Crucifix Powerbomb.

\- (ECW World TV Championship) Derek Grace pinned The Sultanwith the Fall From Grace to retain the title.

\- Raven and IJIRI defeated Tommy Dreamer and Dr. Texas when Raven pinned Dreamer with the Evenflow DDT.

\- (ECW World Championship) Fujimaro Tensho pinned Sabu with the Chain Gang to win the title.


	13. ECW CODE RED June 10 2018

Sunday, June 10, 2018 at Agganis Arena in Boston, MA

\- Ion pinned Sami Switchblade (w/Tylene) with the LHC Driver.

\- Cross pinned Crazy Jack with the Crucifix Powerbomb.

\- Infinity defeated KISS (w/Chastity) and Little Italy when Extremo Relampago pinned Italy with the La Solarina.

\- (ECW World TV Championship) Lance Storm pinned Derek Grace with a rollup, due to interference from KISS to win the title.

\- (6-man Tag Team Match) Raven, IJIRI and The Sultan defeated Rob Van Dam, Sabu and Spike Dudley when IJIRI pinned Sabu with the IJIRI Buzzsaw Kick.

\- (ECW United States Championship) Diablo Khan pinned Mikey Whipwreck with the Khanage Bomb to retain the title.

\- (ECW World Tag Team Championship) Philadelphia Pitbulls defeated Tommy Dreamer and Dr. Texas when Pitbull Johnson pinned Dreamer with the Pitbull Cutter to retain the titles.

\- (ECW World Championship) Fujimaro Tansho pinned The Sandman with the Chain Gang to retain the title.


	14. ECW Wrestling June 15 2018

Friday, June 15, 2018 at William J. Myers Pavilion in Baltimore, MD

-Little Italy pinned Extremo Relampago with the Italian-Style Punch Combo.

\- Crazy Jack pinned IJIRI after Jack rammed IJIRI into the ringside steps.

\- Derek Grace and T-Bomb defeated (ECW World TV Champion) Lance Storm and KISS (w/Chastity) when Grace pinned Storm with the Fall From Grace. As a result, Lance Storm and KISS are now Impact Kings.

\- Ion pinned The Sultan with the LHC Driver.

\- (ECW World Tag Team Champions) Philadelphia Pitbulls defeated Mikey Whipwreck and Spike Dudley when Pitbull Johnson pinned Whipwreck with the Pitbull Cutter in a Non-Title Match.

\- Dr. Texas made Cross submit to the Abdominal Stretch.

\- (6-man Tag Team Match) Raven, Sami Switchblade (w/Tylene) and (ECW United States Champion) Diablo Khan defeated Rob Van Dam, Tommy Dreamer and The Sandman when Switchblade made Dreamer submit to the Calf Lock.

\- (ECW World Championship) Sabu pinned Fujimaro Tansho with the Arabian Facebuster to win the title for the fourth time.


	15. ECW HARDCORE TV June 16 2018

Saturday, June 16, 2018 at Express Live! in Columbus, OH

\- Cross pinned Crazy Jack with the Crucifix Powerbomb.

\- The Sultan pinned Dr. Texas with the Sultan Slam.

\- (6-man Tag Team Match) KISS (w/Chastity), Little Italy and IJIRI defeated Spike Dudley and Infinity when Italy pinned Extremo Relampago with the Italian-Style Punch Combo.

\- (ECW United States Champion) Diablo Khan pinned Mikey Whipwreck with the Khanage Bomb in a Non-Title Match.

\- Raven and Sami Switchblade (w/Tylene) defeated Rob Van Dam and Ion when Raven pinned Ion with the Evenflow DDT.

\- (ECW World TV Championship) Derek Grace pinned Lance Storm (w/Chastity) with the Death Valley Driver to win the title for the third time.

\- Tommy Dreamer and The Sandman defeated (ECW World Tag Team Champions) Philadelphia Pitbulls when Sandman pinned Pitbull Harris with the White Russian Legsweep in a Non-Title Match.

\- (ECW World Championship) Fujimaro Tansho pinned Sabu with the Out Of Control to win the title for the second time.


	16. ECW Wrestling June 17 2018

Sunday, June 17, 2018 at CYC in Scranton, PA

\- IJIRI pinned Crazy Jack with a rollup, due to outside interference from (ECW World Champion) Fujimaro.

\- Cross pinned Mikey Whipwreck with the Crucifix Powerbomb.

\- Raven and The Sultan defeated Dr. Texas and Ion when Raven pinned Ion with the Evenflow DDT.

\- Rob Van Dam pinned Little Italy with the Five Star Frog Splash.

\- (6-man Tag Team Match) KISS (w/Chastity), Sami Switchblade (w/Tylene) and (ECW United States Champion) Diablo Khan defeated Spike Dudley and Infinity when Khan pinned Extremo Relampago with the Khanage Bomb.

\- (ECW World TV Championship) Lance Storm (w/Chastity)pinned Derek Grace with the Superkick to win the title for the second time.

\- (ECW World Tag Team Championship) Philadelphia Pitbulls defeated Tommy Dreamer and The Sandman when Pitbull Johnson pinned Dreamer with the Pitbull Cutter to retain the titles.

\- (ECW World Championship) Sabu pinned Fujimaro Tansho with the Arabian Facebuster to win the title for the fifth time.


	17. ECW Wrestling June 22 2018

Friday, June 22, 2018 at The Flagstaff in Jim Thorpe, PA

\- Mikey Whipwreck pinned Little Italy when Italy missed Whipwreck with a Flying Body Press.

\- Sami Switchblade (w/Tylene) pinned Dr. Texas after Switchblade nailed Texas with a pair of brass knuckles.

\- (6-man Tag Team Match) KISS (w/Chastity) and (ECW World Tag Team Champions) Philadelphia Pitbulls defeated Spike Dudley and Infinity when Pitbull Johnson pinned T-Bomb with the Pitbull Cutter.

\- Raven pinned Ion with the Evenflow DDT.

\- (ECW World Champion) Sabu and Crazy Jack defeated Tokyo Bombers when Sabu pinned IJIRI with the Arabian Facebuster.

\- (ECW World TV Championship) Derek Grace pinned Lance Storm (w/Chastity) with the Fall From Grace to win the title for the fourth time.

\- (ECW United States Champion) Diablo Khan and The Sultan defeated Rob Van Dam and Tommy Dreamer when Khan pinned Dreamer with the Rhyno Charge.

\- Cross pinned The Sandman with the Crucifix Powerbomb.


	18. ECW HARDCORE TV June 23 2018

Saturday, June 23, 2018 at Agganis Arena in Boston, MA

\- Ion pinned Sami Switchblade (w/Tylene) when Switchblade missed Ion with the flying clothesline.

\- IJIRI pinned Crazy Jack with the IJIRI Buzzsaw Kick.

\- Mikey Whipwreck and Dr. Texas defeated Raven and Little Italy when Texas made Italy submit to the Abdominal Stretch.

\- KISS (w/Chastity) pinned Spike Dudley with the Love Gun.

\- (ECW World Tag Team Champions) Philadelphia Pitbulls defeated Infinity when Pitbull Harris pinned T-Bomb with the Superbomb in a Non-Title Match.

\- (ECW World TV Championship) Derek Grace pinned Lance Storm (w/Chastity) with the Death Valley Driver to retain the title.

\- (6-man Tag Team Match) Rob Van Dam, Tommy Dreamer and The Sandman defeated Cross, (ECW United States Champion) Diablo Khan and The Sultan when RVD pinned Sultan with the Rolling Thunder.

\- (ECW World Championship) Sabu pinned Fujimaro Tansho with the Arabian Facebuster to retain the title.


	19. ECW CYBERSLAM June 24 2018

Sunday, June 24 2018 at ECW Arena in Philadelphia, PA

\- (ECW World TV Championship) Derek Grace pinned Little Italy when Italy missed Grace with a Flying Dropkick. Derek Grace retains the title.

\- (ECW United States Championship) Diablo Khan pinned Ion with the Rhyno Charge to retain the title.

\- Lance Storm and KISS (w/Chastity) defeated Infinity when Storm made Extremo Relampago submit to the Maple Leaf.

\- Tommy Dreamer pinned Sami Switchblade (w/Tylene) with the Tommy Hawk.

\- (6-man Tag Team Match) Mikey Whipwreck, Spike Dudley and Dr. Texas defeated Raven, Cross and The Sultan when Dudley pinned Raven with the Acid Drop.

\- Rob Van Dam pinned The Sandman with the Five Star Frog Splash.

\- (ECW World Tag Team Championship) Tokyo Bombers defeated Philadelphia Pitbulls when IJIRI pinned Pitbull Harris with the IJIRI Buzzsaw Kick to win the titles.

\- (ECW World Championship) Crazy Jack pinned Sabu with the Death Valley Driver to win the title for the second time.

—-

(Releases and Signings) - Crazy Jack, Dr. Texas, Mikey Whipwreck, Diablo Khan, Lance Storm, Little Italy, Sami Switchblade, The Sultan and (managers) Chastity and Tylene have been released by ECW.

\- Terry Funk, El Fenix, Strongman, Devious Doctor Fang, Dragonfire and Lucha Kings (Sanchez Villano, E-Z & Mexico's Finest) have signed with ECW.

\- Due to Crazy Jack and Diablo Khan, bothleaving ECW, both theECW World Championship and ECW United States Championship are both Vacant.

\- Raven has been transformed into a black, martial arts fighter. ECW is looking forward to seeing the new Raven in action.

\- ECW will be introducing a new Championship in ECW...ECW World Six-Man Tag Team Championship.


	20. ECW Wrestling June 29 2018

Friday, June 29, 2018 at Big Apple Dinner Theater in Kennett Square, PA

\- Strongman pinned E-Z with the Sheer Force.

\- Devious Doctor Fang made El Fenix submit to the Deadly Kung-Fu Grip.

\- (ECW World Tag Team Champion) Fujimaro Tansho pinned T-Bomb with the Out Of Control.

\- (ECW World TV Champion) Derek Grace pinned Mexico's Finest with the Judgement Day in a Non-Title Match.

\- (Vacant ECW United States Championship = 6-man Mayhem) Pitbull Harris defeated Ion, KISS, Tommy Dreamer, Spike Dudley and Raven when Harris pinned Dudley with a rollup, due to outside interference from Pitbull Johnson. Pitbull Harris wins the title.

\- Dragonfire pinned Rob Van Dam with the Crossface Chickenwing Suplex.

\- Sanchez Villano pinned Terry Funk with the Villano Knee Connection.

\- (Vacant ECW World Championship = 6-man Mayhem) The Sandman defeated Pitbull Johnson, Extremo Relampago, (ECW World Tag Team Champion) IJIRI, Sabu and Cross when Sandman pinned Sabu with the Heinekenrana to win the title for the sixth time.


	21. ECW HARDCORE TV June 30 2018

Saturday, June 30, 2018 at Orange County Fairgrounds in Middletown, NY

\- KISS pinned Mexico's Finest with the Hotter Than Hell.

\- Sanchez Villano pinned (ECW World TV Champion) Derek Grace with the Villano Knee Connection in a Non-Title Match.

\- (ECW United States Championship) Spike Dudley pinned Pitbull Harris with the Acid Drop to win the title.

\- Terry Funk made Cross submit to the Spinning Toe Hold.

\- (Top Contenders U.S. 6-man Mayhem) (ECW World Tag Team Champion) Fujimaro Tansho defeated Extremo Relampago, (ECW World Tag Team Champion) IJIRI, Ion, Tommy Dreamer and Dragonfire when Tansho pinned Ion with the Out Of Control.

\- Rob Van Dam pinned Raven with the Five Star Frog Splash.

\- (ECW World Championship) Sabu pinned The Sandman with the White Russian Legsweep to win the title for the sixth time.

\- (Top Contenders World 6-man Mayhem) Pitbull Johnson defeated Strongman, Devious Doctor Fang, El Fenix, E-Z and T-Bomb when Johnson pinned Fenix with the Superbomb.


End file.
